It is common practice for physicians and surgeons after removing human tissue from the body to place such tissue in a biopsy specimen collection bottle containing fixative to enable processing of the tissue so that a pathologist may render a diagnosis of the tissue. During the rush of surgery or rapid pace outpatient and inpatient biopsies, the surgeon may forget to place the tissue into the biopsy specimen collection bottle, unknowingly lose the specimen, or small specimens may be accidentally disposed of after they are thought to have been placed into a biopsy specimen collection bottle. Further, the physician or surgical team may not carefully examine the biopsy specimen collection bottle to ensure and confirm that staff had placed the specimen in the tissue collection bottle or the submitted specimen is so small it may be difficult to visualize its presence in the biopsy specimen collection bottle. As a result, the pathology labs, not infrequently, receive a biopsy specimen collection bottle with no tissue inside.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 9,091,682, wherein a verification method for confirming the presence of tissue in a specimen bottle utilizing a chromogenic test pad consisting of absorbent paper, and a test pad comprised of a guaiac compound and peroxygen compound is disclosed. The use of a chromogenic test pad comprising guaiac compound and a peroxygen compound as disclosed therein limits the tissue types available for testing and also may confuse an observer as the presence of blood may not be indicative of the presence of other proteins found in other tissue.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,725,553; 2,838,377; 3,996,006; and 4,175,923 disclose various tests for detecting occult blood in stool using guaiac paper or guaiac substitutes and or various activating substances.